Et le preux chevalier se sacrifia
by LegMa
Summary: Une mauvaise rencontre. Un sacrifice pour l'écarter un maximum. Une journée inoubliable pour la jeune femme...


Salut ! =) Me revoici du côté de Los Angeles pour poster un autre OS ^^ **parce que c'est fou comme ça se bouscule de ce côté là du site -_-' lol ** J'espère que ça vous plaira ;)

**Auteur:** Legma

**Titre:** Et le preux chevalier se sacrifia...

**Ship:** Densi... j'aimais bien aussi, Deeksi comme nom... ça sonne mieux je trouve. 'fin bref !

**Résumé:** Une mauvaise rencontre. Un sacrifice. Une journée inoubliable pour la jeune femme...

**Disclaimer**: Fic à moi, série pas à moi !

**Note de l'auteur:** Idée de fic qui m'est venue suite à la sublime chanson " Crossfire" de Brandon Flowers. A la base je voulais faire du Tiva mais je voyais très mal Ziva dans ce rôle ^^. Pour finir, je remercie Tarée² pour son avis (le 18 est déjà composé ^^) et, Ludy si tu lis ceci, il suffit de cliquer sur l'écrit en vert xD

Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture =)

**oOoOooOoOo**

**Et le preux chevalier se sacrifia…**

Ça aurait dû être une mission sous-couverture banale, sans bavure… Mais le destin avait décidé d'agir autrement, cette fois.

Sans pourvoir se l'expliquer, ils s'étaient retrouvés entre les mains d'un fou à lier. A leur connaissance, il n'avait pourtant rien à voir avec leur enquête, alors pourquoi les avoir enlevés ? Pourquoi les amener dans cet ancien dépôt complètement délabré ?

Tapis dans l'ombre, chacune des mains attachées à de grosses chaînes rouillées au sol, l'Agent Blye retournait ces questions sans cesse dans sa tête, essayant de comprendre. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que cela ait pu arriver.

Assis à ses côtés et la tête reposée contre le mur derrière eux, l'Agent Deeks avait cessé d'y penser dès lors que leur ravisseur l'avait roué de coups devant les yeux de sa collègue. Il s'était efforcé de ne pas lui montrer qu'il avait horriblement mal quand un coup de poing venait percuter sa pommette ou autre partie de son visage, mais ça ne faisait qu'empirer la situation, le ravisseur voulant le voir souffrir. Alors les coups avaient accéléré la cadence, et finalement, ils s'étaient arrêtés sous la supplication de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci n'avait pas réussi à supporter un instant de plus le mal que le jeune homme endurait. Ça avait été trop dur pour elle, et si…nouveau. Jamais elle n'avait eu affaire à une telle situation. Et même si on l'avait préparé à ce genre de chose, voir son collègue, son ami souffrir devant soi, ce n'était pas surmontable.

Alors, leur tortionnaire avait été rattacher le jeune homme, un sourire malsain plaqué sur le visage en regardant la jeune femme, puis il était reparti. Depuis, elle essayait d'effacer ces images en se plongeant dans des tas de remises en question.

- Je ne comprends pas, souffla-t-elle.

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre, dit-il sur le même ton, essayant de récupérer en fermant les yeux. C'est un cinglé qui aime s'amuser en faisant souffrir les autres, et on s'est retrouvé sur le mauvais côté de la route, c'est tout.

La jeune femme le regarda, effrayée par ses paroles puis réalisa que c'était certainement la réponse à toutes ses interrogations. Ils étaient ses jouets et comme tous jouets qui se respectaient, ils finiraient certainement cassés. Ce qui revenait à la mort, pour eux. La vue de Kensi se troubla alors d'un coup. Décidemment, elle pensait beaucoup trop. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle soit plus optimiste.

- Ils vont nous retrouver ! se persuada-t-elle alors en baissant la tête.

- Possible…

- Eric est très fort dans son domaine, acquiesça-t-elle nerveusement. Il finira par mettre la main sur nous et les autres viendront nous chercher !

- En supposant qu'on ait encore nos émetteurs, commença-t-il en redressant la tête et en rouvrant les yeux. Mais si tu te souviens bien, avant qu'on tombe K.O. à cause du truc qu'il nous a injecté avec sa seringue, il a balancé nos portables dans la rue !

- Hé ! J'essais de me rassurer alors tu pourrais au moins faire semblant qu'on va s'en sortir ! raga-t-elle en le fusillant du regard avant de regarder de l'autre côté.

Il la vit respirer rapidement et ce maudit intérieurement de lui avoir dit ça. Une fois n'était pas coutume, Marty Deeks ne savait pas s'y prendre avec elle. Pourtant, ce n'était pas l'intention qui manquait…

- Désolé, murmura-t-il. Tu dois avoir raison. Eric va faire travailler ses méninges, Nate va rentrer dans la tête de je-ne-sais-qui, et Callen et Sam vont enquêter d'arrache pied à leur façon. Ils nous trouverons…

Un silence de quelques secondes remplit la pièce avant qu'un reniflement léger ne vienne le rompre. C'était la jeune femme, qui n'avait pu se contenir plus longtemps, la pression étant trop forte. Deeks écarquilla les yeux, pensant qu'il était _encore _la raison de cet état. Pourtant il lui semblait avoir dit de bonnes paroles !

- Euh… Je ne faisais pas semblant, Kensi, commença-t-il à murmurer, gêné. J'pense vraiment qu'ils vont nous retrouver.

- Mais dans combien de temps ? lâcha-t-elle d'un coup en se tournant vers lui. Deeks, tu as vu l'état dans lequel tu es ? Tu ne tiendras pas…

- Ça va aller, sourit-il tant bien que mal.

- Arrête ! Ce type va te tabasser jusqu'à ce que tu meures, déclara-t-elle, les yeux remplis de larmes.

- Tant qu'il ne s'en prend pas à toi, souffla-t-il en lui attrapant la main qui reposait à côté de la sienne.

Il s'attendit alors à ce qu'elle le repousse quand elle baissa la tête sur leurs mains, mais il n'en fut rien. Au contraire ! A son agréable surprise, elle emmêla ses doigts aux siens, refoulant au passage un sanglot. La situation aurait pu être plaisante pour le jeune homme, qui attendait ce moment d'intimité depuis longtemps, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il n'avait jamais vu sa collègue dans cet état, et ça lui retournait le cœur. Comment la rassurer que tout irait bien s'il n'y croyait pas lui-même ?

- J'ai…peur, Deeks, avoua-t-elle honteusement tout bas.

- Il ne te fera rien.

- Ce n'est pas pour moi que je m'inquiète, dit-t-elle en le regardant. J'ai perdu trop d'hommes dans ma vie pour supporter une perte de plus.

Une larme finit alors par glisser le long de sa joue, sans qu'elle ne puisse y mettre un terme. Elle ne voulait pas se montrer ainsi devant lui. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais c'était trop lui demander de se retenir. Surtout si ça concernait le jeune homme. Au début de leur rencontre, elle n'avait pas voulu y croire, agissant comme si rien n'était. Mais à mesure que le temps passait, elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle l'appréciait beaucoup, voire plus que quiconque. Elle se sentait toujours bien avec lui, souriant et riant à chacune de ses paroles… Et maintenant qu'elle acceptait enfin les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui, elle risquait de le perdre. C'était trop dur.

Elle s'apprêta à lui parler quand la porte du dépôt s'ouvrit sèchement, laissant apparaître l'homme. Machinalement, elle resserra ses doigts, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il avait lui faire. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre… pas maintenant !

- Pourquoi vous nous faites ça ? s'enquit-elle, haineuse.

Le tortionnaire se ramena alors vers elle et lui serra fermement la gorge, la faisant grimacer.

- Hé, arrêtez ! ordonna Deeks.

- Attends ton tour, siffla-t-il à celle-ci, méchamment.

Il finit alors par la lâcher, et entreprit de détacher son collègue. Il se serait bien débattu mais le gars avait une corpulence vraiment impressionnante, ce qui aurait été d'un ridicule s'il avait tenté une telle chose.

- Il est clair que vous ignorez qui nous sommes, pesta-t-elle après avoir repris son souffle tandis qu'il balançait Deeks par terre, à deux mètres devant elle.

- Qui vous êtes n'a aucune importance pour moi… Prêt ? sourit-il à Deeks.

- Vous devriez l'écouter…

- Ce n'est pas cette réponse que j'attendais, déclara-t-il naturellement en lui administrant un coup de poing dans la figure.

- Nous sommes des Agents du NCIS, hurla-t-elle en tirant sur ses chaines. Arrêtez !

Mais le sadique n'y fit rien et continua de se défouler sur le jeune homme. Celui-ci essayait de tenir le plus longtemps possible, voulant retarder au maximum le tour de la jeune femme, mais un coup dans les côtes le fit s'écrouler sur le sol. A partir de ce moment, ce fut l'hécatombe…

- J'vous en prie, arrêtez, supplia-t-elle. Vous allez le tuer, stop !

Elle entendit son ami gémir lorsqu'il reçut un énième coup sur le torse, puis elle le vit tourner la tête vers elle. Il avait toute la partie droite ensanglantée, sûrement à cause de l'arcade et du nez… Il s'agissait de violence gratuite. Il n'avait aucune chance de se débattre contre ce monstre.

- Deeks, pleura-t-elle

Il tendit la main vers elle, la regardant de son seul œil valide, et chuchota son prénom. Cependant, il n'arriva pas à l'oreille de la jeune femme. Il était bien trop exténué, voire très proche du dernier souffle.

- Non… Deeks… S'il-vous-plait.

Elle s'était recroquevillée sur le côté contre le mur, n'arrivant plus à calmer ses pleurs. Elle n'arrêtait pas de le supplier pour qu'il cesse de le battre, mais il n'y faisait pas attention. Il prenait un horrible plaisir à le faire. Comment pouvait-on être ainsi ?

Soudain, elle n'entendit plus les gémissements de son ami.

- Deeks ?

Son visage se changea en stupeur lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il ne réagissait plus. Ses pleurs s'étant calmés aussitôt, elle le rappela, encore et encore, augmentant de plus en plus le son de sa voix. Mais aucune réponse ne lui vint… Alors, elle perdit son regard sur lui, la bouche ouverte où plus aucun son n'arrivait à sortir. Elle était sous le choc. Elle n'arrivait pas y croire. Il ne pouvait pas… Non, elle ne pouvait pas le perdre ! Pas un autre !

Le persécuteur se redressa en respirant profondément, appréciant chaque particule d'air. Puis, il pivota vers la jeune femme et s'avança vers elle, tournant dans sa tête tout ce qu'il pourrait lui infliger afin de changer de ce qu'il avait fait à la ''larve'' qui avait abandonné trop tôt selon lui. La jeune femme était bien trop choquée pour se rendre compte qu'il s'approchait d'elle. Mais d'un seul coup, un bruit sourd la fit sursauter et elle regarda l'homme tomber à côté d'elle, du sang s'écoulant de son dos.

- Sam ! ordonna-t-on en montrant du doigt le corps de l'Agent Deeks.

- Il respire !

- Kensi, est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta l'Agent Callen qui s'attardait à défaire les chaines.

- On a un agent à terre ! Il ne faut une ambulance de toute urgence au…

- Kensi ! répéta-t-il.

Sa coéquipière ne sembla montrer aucune réaction. Ses yeux restaient fixés sur le mort, et sa respiration était beaucoup trop rapide. Elle n'entendait même pas ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Son cerveau était comme…déconnecté de la réalité.

- Hé, soupira-t-il en lui attrapa le visage. J't'en prie Kensi, répond-moi…

Ce geste agit comme un électrochoc sur elle, et son regard humide se posa sur le visage en face du sien. Elle le reconnut alors, et mima son nom. C'est à partir de là que G. eut confirmation qu'elle était en état de choc.

- C'est finit, souffla-t-il de soulagement en l'encerclant. Ça va aller… ça va aller…

Une énième larme quitta son orifice, coula le long de sa joue et finit par s'abattre sur l'épaule du jeune homme alors qu'elle regardait une dernière fois Deeks, pour enfin fermer les yeux et se laisser bercer par des paroles rassurantes. Ils avaient fini par les retrouver et elle était encore en vie. Cette dernière chose, elle le devait à son ami. Il s'était sacrifié pour elle, voulant que son tour vienne le plus tard possible… et il avait réussi. Il l'avait protégée de son mieux, tel un preux chevalier.

**FIN**

_**Voili, voilou =D ! J'espère que vous avez aimé... Pour ma part, j'imagine bien Kensi réagir ainsi. Elle est très sensible et fragile comme femme... et Deeks, bah il a l'habitude de se prendre des coups alors, qui d'autre aurait pu avoir ce rôle ? xD **_

_**Je vous remercie d'avoir lu et vous dis à bientôt =)**_

_**Bisous.**_

_**Legma**_


End file.
